cw_legaciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lizzie Saltzman
Elizabeth "Lizzie" Saltzman is the main protagonist of Legacies. She is the daughter of Alaric Saltzman and the surrogate daughter of Caroline Forbes. She is the twin sister of Josie Saltzman. Elizabeth is a member of the and the being Caroline's surrogate daughter. Early History Lizzie was born March 15, 2014, and is the daughter of Alaric and Jo, being part of a set of twins with Josie. She is also the surrogate daughter of Caroline as the twins were put magically into her womb by the Gemini Coven. Throughout Legacies Series In This is the Part Where You Run, Lizzie is first seen with her sister introducing themselves to Rafael Waithe. As Josie says goodmorning to Hope, Lizzie calls her "despair." Lizzie is then seen with Rafael inside of the school as they watch the Chemistry of Magic class. Lizzie is seen outside with Rafael as she tells him about a game that her parents came up with called "Wickery" which was invented when she was ten. As she sets down, she apologizes to Rafael about his girlfriend. She then says the guys like Rafael make her nervous, which freaks him out. When Rafael says he doesn't want anything to do with Lizzie, it hurts her feelings. Lizzie is in the kitchen having an "episode". She is screaming and using her magic to destroy items in the kitchen. She uses her magic to send knives flying until she realizes that Alaric has walked in. When Alaric almost calls her full name until she cries and says "hi, daddy" and he smiles at her and says "hi, baby". During the nighttime, Alaric is helping Lizzie to calm herself down. Lizzie believes that she is broken, but Alaric says she's not and that she has a darkness, that she needs to overcome. They are interrupted by Hope, who says she needs to "let out". Alaric tells her to stay away from the mill house, because the "heathens" are throwing a party that he's about to crash. Lizzie then gets upset that she's missing a party, and she tells Alaric that he's been spending to much time with Hope. Alaric tells Lizzie she should try and become friends with Hope, and Lizzie says that she already tried. Lizzie is last seen with Josie in their bed, as Josie tells Lizzie that MG was with Penelope Park, which makes Lizzie sick. In Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn, Josie and Lizzie along with other students of the Salvatore school play in a charity flag football game against the Mystic Falls High team. The Salvatore team is losing until Kaleb suggests that the players use their powers to win and the majority of the team agrees. They are winning until Josie insists that they purposely lose the game so the townspeople do not suspect that they have supernatural abilities. Penelope then suggests that the team win without their abilities and Lizzie agrees that it is a good idea. The team nearly wins until Josie casts a spell to ensure that Kaleb does not catch the football. After the game Dana insults Josie and Lizzie punches her in the face, this starts a riot between the two schools. Later that day Josie reveals that she and Hope cast a dark magic spell to find Landon and Lizzie calls it betrayal to their sisterhood. She then makes Josie promise that she will not keep any more secrets, to which she agrees. In We're Being Punked, Pedro, Alaric makes all the members of the flag football do community service as a punishment for the riot. While washing graffiti off of a window with Kaleb and MG, members of the Mystic Falls High School team approach them and one of them throws a milkshake on Lizzie. She then storms off back to school, she finds her father and suggests that everything that has happened was his fault and that if he had not been gone with Hope she never would have started the riot. She then leaves and rants to Pedro about her father keeping secrets but the two are attacked by a living Gargoyle. Lizzie and Pedro run away and Lizzie siphons some of Pedro’s magic to cast a containment spell to keep the Gargoyle on the schools grounds. However it scratches and infects her with a paralyzing poison. Alaric and Emma find her and round up the students into a safe space. Emma then casts an invisibility spell so the Gargoyle will not see them. Hope and Josie then defeat the Gargoyle and Lizzie is healed. She is later seen with Josie and MG gives her a plate of brownies because he knows they are her favorite. In Hope is Not the Goal, In Malivore, In Mombie Dearest, In Death Keeps Knocking On My Door, Personality Given both her sinister lineage and the questionable biology that accompanies it, Lizzie possess the power to render great harm unto the world if her behavior continues to go unchecked. She shows signs of mood swings, self-absorption, and over-possessiveness. It's ultimately Lizzie's attachment to the superficial that will prevent her from doing the introspection necessary to avert breakdown clearly on the horizon. Lizzie is obsessed with creating the perfect image - a testament to the complete lack of control she's experiencing inside. Lizzie must address her image-control issues and accept she's overcompensating for her mental disorder. Otherwise, her image will continue to control her, inevitably pushing her to a psychotic break. Lizzie must also establish an identity not in relation to Josie.Lizzie's Psychological Evaluation Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities Lizzie possesses all standard powers and abilities of a siphoner, a subsection of witches. Weaknesses Lizzie has the typical weaknesses of a siphoner. Relationships Josie Saltzman Josie is Lizzie's twin sister, trusted best friend, and the person who provides Lizzie with advice and a shoulder to lean on whenever her temper goes awry. They grew up together and have gone to (and currently go to) the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Giftedfor most of their lives. Alaric Saltzman and Caroline Forbes are their father and mother, but Jo Laughlin was their biological mother. There is a dark history in which their biological mother perished from. Also, both twins are descended from a dark history involving their magical lineage, which is partly due to their siphoner-heritage. Despite this dark history, Lizzie is learning to control her dangerous powers with Josie's help along with her boarding school's help. In Malivore, Lizzie is helped by Josie in campaigning for the school’s honor council. She attempts to ask Josie about outfit choices and such. However, ignoring that Josie is there, Lizzie asks Rafael out as a deal if he voted for her. However, later on, Lizzie is shocked that she lost against Josie. Penelope gives Lizzie some hard advice saying that Josie will never have a normal romantic relationship with Lizzie in her life, which upsets Lizzie a lot. And Lizzie later apologizes to Rafael that she didn’t realize Josie would vote against the decision to keep his foster brother at the school. Rafael Waithe Lizzie first meets Rafael, along with her twin sister, Josie, when he first arrives at the Salvatore Boarding School. Lizzie takes an immediate liking to him and enthusiastically gives him a tour of the school, with Josie. Lizzie, almost immediately after meeting him, admits she has a crush on Rafael to Josie. She attempts to flirt with him at a school sports game, but he immediately turns her down, which shocks and angers Lizzie, which later causes her to go into a fit of rage and makes her believe that she’s broken. Despite Rafael’s rejections and wanting little to nothing to do with Lizzie, she still makes it clear that she wants him and calls “dibs” on him when Josie asks about Rafael. In Malivore, Lizzie attempts to make a deal with Rafael. The deal was that he would vote for her and take her as her date to a party. He gladly accepted, but not before hesitantly looking at Josie, who was also in the room when Lizzie asked this of Rafael. Later, when Lizzie had found out long since it happened that she lost the student council election, she goes to the school’s gym to try and blow off some steam. However, Penelope later enters the gym and says some hurtful, yet truthful words to her that causes Lizzie to break down crying. Rafael shortly runs into Lizzie crying and attempts to excuse himself, but she stops him by apologizing that she had no idea Josie would vote ‘no’ to keeping Landon at the school. After Rafael says it’s okay and attempts to leave the gym a second time, Lizzie desperately stops him and kisses him. Rafael attempts to stop her, but they both ultimately give in after Lizzie states, “Don’t think about it.” They then sleep together in the gym. * Lizzie and Hope (Classmates/Frenemies) * Lizzie and Landon (Allies) * Lizzie and MG (Allies/MG has a crush on her) * Lizzie, Josie, Caroline and Alaric (Family/Allies) Appearances Legacies Season One * This is the Part Where You Run * Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn * We're Being Punked, Pedro * Hope is Not the Goal * Malivore * Mombie Dearest * Death Keeps Knocking On My Door Name * The name Elizabeth is a Greek baby name. In Greek the meaning of the name Elizabeth is: From the Hebrew Elisheba, meaning either oath of God, or God is satisfaction.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/elizabeth * Saltzman is an Ashkenazic Jewish occupational name for a producer or seller of salt, from German Salz "salt" + Mann "man". Altered spelling of German Salzmann. https://www.ancestry.com/name-origin?surname=saltzman https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Salzmann Gallery Season One |-|Promotional= Legacies-Lizzie-First_Look.jpg Legacies-Lizzie-First_Look_1.jpg Legacies-Alaric-Hope.jpg Legacies-Alaric-Lizzie-Josie.jpg Legacies-Josie-Alaric-Lizzie.jpg Legacies Cast.jpg |-|Screencaps= Trivia * According to Jenny Boyd, Lizzie is very complicated.https://youtu.be/HPIXiOyPq20 * Lizzie believe she's broken. * Alaric believes that Lizzie's maternal ancestors left her with a legacy of darkness. * Josie and Lizzie Saltzman are complicated people. * In Malivore, Lizzie lost her virginity to Rafael; in [[Mombie Dearest|'Mombie Dearest']], he told her it was a mistake which broke her heart. References See also }} Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Siphoners